Secret Admirer
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Leila has a secret admirer! Happy Valentine's Day!


Hey, everyone! Here is a little Akito X Leila story for the upcoming Valentine's Day! It is sort of sequel to Midnight Madness. Enjoy!

Warnings: Lanuage and OOC ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

><p>Commander Leila Malcal sat at her desk and neatly signed her signature on a stack of papers. It was paperwork day or, as other people referred it, Valentine's Day. Leila wasn't much of a celebrator of Valentine's Day. She hadn't had a date since her engagement to Johann had been announced and even before then, she never had a relationship that lasted long enough to celebrate Valentine's Day together.<p>

"I guess I'll just have a nice date with you." Leila said as she grabbed another stack of papers to sign. She read over the set of papers titled After Action Report. It was a report on the last mission the unit had done. As commander, Leila was required to sign off that the report clearly stated what all happened in the mission. She was reading through it when she spotted the name of a special Lieutenant.

"Lt. Akito Hyuga." She read aloud. A smile spread on her face. "Akito." She couldn't help but think about him. Every time she heard his name she taught about him. Mostly, she had been thinking about their Halloween kiss. It was for a brief moment, and they never talked about it again, but Leila still remembered it. She wondered if Akito thought about it too.

A knock came at her office door and broke her from her thoughts. "Come in." She said as she went back to signing the papers. She watched as the doorknob turned and in stepped the focus of her previous thoughts. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses in his hand and a box of chocolates in the shape of heart. Leila blushed. Was Akito giving her a Valentine's Day gift?

"Umm…Hello, Lt. Hyuga. What's that?" She asked as she pointed at the gifts. She tried to keep from smiling. This felt like a dream.

"A florist came by and said to give this to you. She thought I was one of the help." He said as he walked over and handed it to her. She felt her heart sink.

"Oh, well, thanks for bringing it all the way up here." She said as she took it from him. She wondered who it could be from.

She grabbed the card and read aloud, "Happy Valentine's Day, Leila. If you're not busy tonight, meet me at 5:00 at Amour. Love you sweetheart. Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer."

She felt her blush come back when she read the note. Someone liked her and wanted to take her out tonight. Who was this mystery man?

About that time, Captain Anna Clements opened the door. She noticed the flowers and chocolates in Leila's hand and Akito standing by her desk.

"What's going on here?" Anna asked. Leila noticed another stack of papers in her hands.

"Someone has a crush on the Commander." Akito stated.

She nervously laughed. "Yeah, it sounds like someone does." She shifted uncomfortably. Minutes ago she had been thinking about Akito and their kiss. Now she was wondering about this secret admirer. To top it all off, Anna was now here and she was surely going to convince Leila to go meet this new man.

"Really?! That's great!" Anna said. She ran and read the note. "Are you going to go?" She said.

Leila watched as Akito leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms, waiting for Leila's answer.

Leila thought about it for a moment, but then shook her head. She didn't want to meet with this secret admirer. She had feelings for Akito. "I still have paperwork to finish and it's already 3:00." She said as she put the flowers and chocolates up.

"Leila, you have to go!" Anna squealed. "I'll do the paperwork for you."

"Thanks, Anna, but I can't go like this." Leila said as she pointed to her military uniform. "Amour is a nice, formal restaurant."

"I'll go get you a dress!" Anna said. "You need to go do something for yourself for once."

"What about Johann?" Leila said. "What if he finds out?" Leila really didn't care, but she wanted a reason not to go.

"He'll never find out Leila." Anna said. "Besides, he doesn't care."

Leila knew she was right. She looked over at Akito again. He was just standing there. She sighed. He didn't seem to care about it either. What would it hurt to go on a date for one night? "Alright. I'll go." Leila replied.

Anna smiled and said, "I'll go get your things and be right back!" She then took off out the door.

Leila then turned to Akito. He got up off the wall and headed to the door. "Well, have fun tonight, Commander." Akito said as he walked off too.

"Thanks." Leila said. She then sat back down to finish her paperwork. However, she couldn't do it. She was still so divided on going. One side told her it was fine to go, but the other told her to stay here…with Akito. She threw her pen down and lay back in her chair. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"It's alright, Leila." She told herself. "Go and have fun. Just for Valentine's Day." However, image of Akito just kept flowing through her mind. She felt his lips brush her own. She felt his hands on her face.

An hour pasted and then Leila heard another knock. Anna walked in the room. She was carrying a pair of red heels and a red dress and in one hand, a tube of lipstick and a hairbrush.

"What's all this?" Leila asked. "This isn't mine." She replied as she grabbed the shoes and the dress.

"I know, but you needed something special for Valentine's Day." Anna replied. "So I went and got you this."

Leila smiled and hugged Anna. "Thanks, Anna." She said.

Anna looked at her and could tell something was wrong. She knew right away what it was about. "Leila, I know that you're thinking about Lt. Hyuga, but it's time to think about yourself. Just go out with the guy. He obviously likes you." She said.

"I know." She said, still hesitant. "It's just…I really like Akito. It fells weird to be going on a date with someone."

Anna put her hand on her shoulder. "Leila, just go for tonight. It's not like you are going to lose your feelings for Lt. Hyuga in one date. Who knows maybe you might like this guy? He already likes you." She handed Leila the things she had brought. "Here. Put this on and go out. You'll be fine. Call me after and tell me how it goes." She gave Leila another hug and then left.

Leila locked the door and slipped into the dress. It was a dark red, cap sleeve dress that stopped just above her knees. She then grabbed her hairbrush and fixed her hair. Finally she put on the dark red lipstick to match her dress. She was never one for wearing much makeup, but a little on a special occasion was fine. She then put on her heels and her coat and walked out.

She headed over to the elevator and pressed the button. The door pushed open and she saw Akito standing there. He stared when he saw her, but quickly looked away. She stepped in and pressed the button for floor one.

"You look nice, Commander." Akito said, trying to keep from looking at her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Lt. Hyuga." She looked over at him. "Are you doing anything special tonight?"

"No. Just working." He said. "I'll be here all night." The bell dinged and Akito stepped off. "Happy Valentines' Day, Commander."

Before she could say anything, he was gone. She rode down to the first floor and then grabbed a cab.

* * *

><p>When she arrived, Amour was packed with people. Couples were going in and out, holding hands and laughing. Leila walked up to the host's desk.<p>

"Hello. Welcome to Amour. How may I help you?" He asked as he crossed some names off a list and typed something into his computer.

"Well, I'm here to meet someone." She began. "My name is Leila Malcal."

The host stopped what he was doing. "Miss Malcal! We've been expecting you. Right this way." He led her to the left side of the restaurant and seated her at a table for two. A rose and a candle were on the table. "Here you are. Enjoy." He then scampered off.

Leila smiled as she looked around. 'Maybe this will fun after all.' She thought.

Forty-five minutes came and went. No one had shown up to sit with her. She had two glasses of wine and was about to start on her third when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Well, look who's all alone." Johann's voice spat. "You're date must have realized what an eleven loving bitch you really are." He walked over and sat down across from her.

She glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked.

He grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip. "Nothing. Just checking up on my fiancé." Leila froze and Johann laughed. "I don't care if you go out. In fact, I encourage it, because I sure as hell won't go out with you." He reached across and grabbed her hand. "You're just a whore to me."

She slapped his hand away. "Stop it. I'm here to see someone important."

Johann laughed again. "Oh yeah, I don't think your 'secret admirer' with be coming." He said as he got up. "Well, I better go. Love you sweetheart."

Leila froze. She realized what had happened and she jumped up and stormed out. Johann had tricked her. He sent her all that stuff just so she would show up alone on Valentine's Day. She flagged down a cab and went back to the unit's office.

She ran inside and got on the elevator. She started up to her office when the elevator stopped and the door opened. Akito was standing on the other side. He had on his pilot uniform and was drinking a bottle of water. He was shocked to see her.

"What are you doing back, Commander?" He asked as he stepped in.

She looked away from him and felt angry. "It was just a stupid trick. The admirer, the date, all of it." She said. "Johann just did all that as a prank to make me look stupid."

"You're not stupid." Akito stated. "He's stupid for not realizing how amazing you are. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Very lucky."

Leila looked over at him and smiled. She liked when he was like this. It was like back on Halloween. He wasn't a ghost. "So what are you doing, Lt. Hyuga?" She asked.

"I'm working on testing the new Alexanders weapons system." He replied. "Trying to see what destroys Knightmares the best.

Leila laughed. "I'd love to destroy something right now."

"Alright. Let's go." Akito said as the door opened.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Just say the command. I'll take you up in the Alexander and we'll test the weapons." He replied.

Leila didn't even need to think. "Alright. As you're commander, I command you to let me see this." She said as she stepped off the elevator. She tripped over her heels, but Akito caught her. She could smell gasoline and sweat on him.

"You better take those off." He said. "The coat too. It can get hot up there."

Leila threw off her coat and her heels. Akito stated at her like he had done on the elevator earlier that day. However, he snapped out of it and lead her to the Alexander. He helped her up the ladder and into it.

She sat in the front seat and Akito sat in the seat behind her. He reached across and grabbed her hand. He slowly led it up to the weapons button. She pressed it and watched a dummy Knightmare exploded. Then they moved it to another dummy Knightmare and Leila pressed the button. They spend the next hour blowing Knightmares up.

After all were gone, she turned around to face him. "Thank you, Lt. Hyuga." She said. "This had been a great Valentine's Day."

"You're welcome, Commander." He said. Leila now noticed how close they were in the tiny Alexander. Suddenly, she felt warm. "It sure is hot in here." She said.

"Yeah, it is." Akito replied. She couldn't tell if he was red faced from the heat or from how close they were.

She leaned closer to him. He noticed how red her lips were. The last time they were this close was on Halloween. He could still taste the jellybeans.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Akito." She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Commander." He said as he grabbed her face and kissed her soft red lips.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
